


Roommate

by bazkaban



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Oneshot, my children, oof i love them, the gays™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazkaban/pseuds/bazkaban
Summary: Simon Snow and Basilton Pitch loathe each other. All they do is fight. Unfortunately for them, they were placed in a dorm room together for the rest of their college years. The two of them retreat to their online friends to let out pent up emotions, but their online friends seem to have the same problems as they do.





	Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love college roommate au's

(Baz's point of view)

I glared across the room at Simon Snow, an annoying boy who I, sadly, have the misfortune of sharing a dorm with. He was just... so... annoying. I couldn't exactly explain why, but I knew I hated him. At least I forced my brain to think I did. I hate a crush on the little prick in high school, but when I realized I did, I pushed it to the back of my brain and instead of thinking about how it would feel to date him, I thought about all the little ticks he did that annoyed me. Like he didn't fold his clothes before putting them away. He ate ramen so messily and dripped it on the floor. His half of the room was generally a mess, clothes on the floor, bed unmade, homework strewn about his desk... but I had to admit, it was much more personalized than my side. He had a bulletin board above his desk, and he pinned everything to it. Photos, notes, reminders, magazine articles... his whole life was laid out on that bulletin board. But on my side of the room, there was virtually nothing that could say it was mine. Everything was impeccably neat, everything put away, pens and homework papers neatly organized, all my textbooks lined up by class. On my bulletin board I only put things for school. There was only one thing from home that really said it was mine, and that was my violin. It stayed under the bed most of the time. Snow didn't even know I played. But when he went out, I took it from its case and played my heart out. It was the one thing I gave all my passion to. I sighed again, looking up at the teacher droning on at the front of the classroom. I'd already read ahead in the textbook and I'd easily understood everything the teacher was talking about now. I was top of my class, but my spot there was dangerously close to being overtaken by Penelope Bunce, an annoying blue haired girl who seemed to be at my dorm way too much for my liking. She and Snow were inseparable, and they both didn't trust me at all. I liked it better that way. I didn't want them up in my business. 

I was jolted from my thoughts again at the sound of my name being called. "Basilton Pitch," the teacher said, and I sat up straight. 

"Yes, sir?"

"Daydreaming, Basil?"

I flushed red with anger and embarrassment. "No, sir, only further thinking about the theory you're explaining."

The teacher, whose name was Professor Smith, looked confused. "You don't mean you understand it already, Mr. Pitch?"

I shrugged, trying to come of as nonchalant. "But of course, Professor. I read ahead in the textbook, you see."

Smith looked impressed. "And you understand this without further explanation?"

"Yes, I did, sir. In fact, I was only thinking there might be a loophole in this theory that doesn't quite match up with what we discussed last class."

Smith held out his piece of chalk, gesturing to the blackboard behind him. I got up from my seat, feeling the glares from Snow and Bunce. They hated me showing off. I loved making them mad. I took the chalk from the professor and began to explain to him what I had in fact been thinking about the night before. As I scribbled notes and equations on the board, Smith looked on, thoroughly impressed with the deep thought I'd went into. 

"Yes, yes, of course..." he murmured, looking over my calculations. "Everything seems to be in order... but you see here, when this variable is solved, then.." he went on again, going into deep detail about my theory. A quick glance about the room told me that only a few people were actually interested in this physics debate. One of them was Bunce, and she was giving me a death glare from the back of the room. I gave her a little smirk, and I saw a few girls in the corner practically melt (I can't help it, I'm unfairly attractive), but Bunce simply pushed her glasses up her nose and went back to taking notes, occasionally sending a glare my way. Snow rolled his eyes when I caught his gaze, going back to staring out the window, but I couldn't help but notice how the prism that was hanging in the window caught the light, sending a rainbow across his golden bronze curls and lighting up his sapphire eyes. I shook my head slightly, shaking myself free from my thoughts again. What was I thinking? My brain had long since accepted that Snow would never like me.

I discussed theories and physics with Professor Smith until class was over. Finally. I was getting rather bored of trying to defend myself against a professor. Snow and Bunce left together, gathering up their things and putting them away, obviously not in a rush to get anywhere. They probably had a bit of free time before their next class. I wasn't so lucky, however. I had ten minutes to get all the way across campus. I hastily shoved my things into my backpack and rushed out the door, pushing past Snow. I walked briskly down the sidewalk, not wanting to appear flustered. I always maintained a cool, collected appearance, even when my thoughts were all jumbled up like they were now. I hadn't thought about Simon like that since freshman year. I thought for sure I didn't like him anymore... but as our arms brushed on the way out the door, my heart skipped a beat. I placed a hand on my chest now. It was still beating fast. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. It wasn't really working right now, especially with me being so stressed. I had a ton of homework lately, at least two or more hours a night. Snow was just as stressed as I was, but he had a harder time hiding it.

I entered my next classroom three minutes early and sat down in my usual seat. A few more people filed in before class officially started, including Agatha Wellbelove. It was a bit too obvious that she sort of liked me. She tried her best to sit next to me and talk to me every class, and I gave her a small smile or a bite of a conversation just to sate her, but I only did it to annoy Snow, who she, in fact, was dating, even if it was on and off. She sat just behind me today, and I could practically feel her gaze on the back of my head, but I ignored her, pulling out my essay due in this class. The papers were collected and the teacher began droning on again, something about aberrations and archetypes. I personally preferred science to English, but I had to take at least one English class for my major. 

For the rest of the day I struggled through my classes. Some days I was completely entranced with my professor's lectures, but today was not one of those days. I went back to the dorm before dinner to find Snow and Bunce sitting at his desk, Bunce trying to calm Simon down about some overdue report. Apparantly he thought it was due next Tuesday, when it was, in fact, due this Tuesday, tomorrow. Penelope cut her eyes at me as I walked in, but I ignored her. It was my room too. She wasn't even technically supposed to be in here, and I hated it, but I knew if I reported her, Snow would do everything he could to get back at me. Knowing him, he'd probably steal my secret stash of ramen from the sock drawer in my dresser. He'd do anything for extra food. 

After a while, Bunce left, and Simon and I were left alone. I was reading some old treaty or declaration or something similar, but I kept having to go back and reread because I was getting distracted by Snow. He bit his lip in concentration, running a hand through his golden brown curls, and I blushed, burying my face in the papers I was failing at reading. What was happening to me today? I watched Simon in silence as he tapped away at his laptop. After a while he leaned back in his chair, sighing. His head lolled back over the top of his chair, and his eyes closed. His curly hair flopped over the chair and his forehead, catching the fading light of the setting sun. After a few minutes I realized he was asleep. From personal experience, I knew he was a deep sleeper, and he probably wouldn't be up until late tomorrow morning. I knew he didn't choose any classes before nine o clock on any morning, and I decided to let him get some sleep. He needed it. Except that paper must still be undone... I glanced over my own homework. I was almost done anyway... I put it aside and got up, standing next to Simon, who was now snoring lightly, fast asleep. I gently ran the tips of my fingers through his hair. It was so soft! I brushed it from his forehead, and, spontaneously, kissed his forehead gently. He stayed asleep, and I blushed. What was I doing today? I briefly wondered if I could lift the boy... I wasn't on the football team for nothing. I gently lifted his feet from the ground and his head from the chair, and, when he didn't even stir, I gently hoisted him into my arms. I nearly dropped him, my heart was beating so hard. What was I doing? Here I was, holding Simon Snow in my arms like he was my lover (at this thought I blushed even more). I laid him down carefully in his bed and pulled up his covers. I grabbed his laptop from his desk and skimmed through the essay he was writing. It was from our government class that we had together. It had been assigned two weeks ago, but it was just like Snow to do it the night before. I'd finished mine three days after it was assigned. 

I stayed up until nearly midnight finishing Snow's essay. When I finished, I saved it, closed his laptop, and placed it back on his desk. I quickly changed from my jeans into sweatpants and pulled off my shirt. I usually slept shirtless, especially on warm nights like this. Simon was still fast asleep. I leaned over the edge of his bed, watching him breathe. It was a bit creepy, I know, but even though I'd tried to repress this hopeless love for five years, it was still there. I was taken over by a strong feeling of something indescribable, and before I could convince myself otherwise, I bent down and kissed the bronze haired boy on the mouth. I broke away quickly, blushing, and before Snow could wake up and see me like this, I climbed into my bed, facing away from him. 

The next morning I woke first. It was 8 am. I had two hours till my next class, and I contemplated going back to bed, but I decided to have some breakfast instead and try and get some more of my homework done. I was sitting at my desk, studying for a test I had this afternoon when I heard Simon getting out of bed. I didn't look back at him as he shuffled around, grabbing clothes from his drawers. He stopped to look at me. 

"Well aren't you up early, huh, Pitch?"

I shrugged, glancing at the clock. It was 8:49. "Not that early, Snow, look at a clock." Simon grabbed the digital clock from my desk, reading the time. He dropped it and raced to the bathroom to get dressed. 

"I'm gonna be late, Pitch, why didn't you wake me up?" He ran out again, wearing khaki pants and a white t shirt. He pulled on a sweatshirt and ran his hand through his hair, but it still looked a mess. He grabbed his backpack and started to reach for his laptop when he realized. "Shit," I heard him mutter to himself. I spun around my chair.

"Problem, Snow?" I asked, cool as ever. 

He shook his head numbly, grabbing his laptop and striding out the door. I smiled slightly as the door slammed behind him. What a pleasant surprise he'll get when he realizes his essay is already finished. I wonder if he'll realize it's me or if he'll be stuck wondering if he was so tired he didn't remember finishing it and getting into bed. 

I gathered my things together as well, but I was as in a rush as Simon was. His first class today started at 9:05, my first class was at 9:30. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a similar outfit that I wore yesterday, nothing too fancy, just some black jeans, a black hoodie, and a dark blue beanie. I slung my bag over my shoulder and shoved my hands in my pockets. I walked a few blocks down the street to the nearest Starbucks to get a coffee before class and sat down in the lecture hall ten minutes early. Only two or three people were already here. I took out my phone and opened up Skype. One new message from my friend, IceandSnow (or Ice, as I call him. I found it a bit ironic that my best friend I called Ice and my enemy I called Snow) I clicked on the little message button.

'Hey, Baz!' the message read. The few friends that I do have call me Baz, not Basil. Nobody on this campus calls me Baz. I've only ever had one real life friend, and when she skipped a grade in junior year and left for college a year before me, she never talked to me again. I assumed she was busy with school for a while, but after two years I've given up. So now I've only got Ice, mainly, and a couple other people in our main group chat. I clicked away from it into personal messaging, where Ice had sent me the message. 

'Hey Ice, what's up?' I typed. He responded a few seconds later. 

'Nothing much, just in class. Totally bored right now.'

'Me too. I've got seven minutes till my teacher starts to drone again. I've already had him twice this week.'

'Ugh. sorry.'

Our conversation went back and forth like this until the teacher at the front of the room cleared his throat loudly, signaling he was about to start, and you all better be paying attention or god save you on the final. I sent one last message before sliding my phone into the front pocket of my backpack.

'Gtg Ice. Talk later.'

I pulled out a notebook to take notes, scribbling the date and the subject at the top of a clean page. I sighed. It was already more than halfway through the year and I could not wait for summer. 

A few hours later I stumbled into the bright sunlight for the last time that day. Finally I could go back to my dorm and have at least some time to myself. When I got back, Simon was already there, sprawled out on his bed, texting somebody, from what I could tell. I dropped my backpack on the floor by my desk and pulled out my own phone to see another message from Ice. 

'Done with class yet?'

'Yeah, just got back.'

Simon looked over at me, confused. "What?" I snapped, a little too fast. "Am I not allowed to talk to my friends?"

Simon recovered fast from his glance, although he still looked confused. I wonder why. "Wow, you've got friends, Pitch?"

I rolled my eyes, preferring to not respond. I didn't want to fight with Snow.

'So how was your day?' Ice asked.

'Eh. Ok.'

'What's wrong?'

'Ah, nothing much. Just gotta share my dorm with an annoying little prick.'

'Haha... except I know you better. You told me that annoying little prick is actually your crush of.. what, five years?'

'Oh, shut up. He is a bit annoying sometimes though. He gives me these strange looks, like he knows me from somewhere else.'

'Oh. Well, don't worry too much about it, I'm sure he's probably just trying to mess with you. At least you don't have to deal with my annoying room mate.'

'Yes, well, you've got the same story as I do, Ice, you've got a crush on him too.'

'Shh... we can be secretly gay for our room mates together.'

I nearly laughed aloud, but I restrained myself before Snow noticed. 'So... Ice. I know you're my best friend and all, but I don't actually know you that well. I only met you this year, after all.' I paused, thinking. 'Where do you live?'

'Trying to stalk me Bazzy?'

'...maybe :p'

'I live in England.'

'Wait, really? I thought you lived in America! I live in England too!'

'Huh? Maybe we can arrange to see each other sometime!! Wouldn't that be great?'

I grinned. 'Yeah!'

'Sorry to break up the happy conversation here, Baz, but I've got a ton of homework to do. Mind if I go?'

'Course not. Talk later.'

'Yep.'

I saw Simon moving from the corner of my eye. He turned his phone off, leaving it on his bed, and went and sat down at his desk. I stared at him. That was weird. Had to do homework the same time as Ice? It had to be a coincidence. I glanced at the clock on my phone. I should probably do homework too. 

A few hours later I flopped back on my bed, tired. I picked up my phone and sent a message to Ice. 'You there?' Across the room, Snow's phone dinged and he picked it up. I stared at it. Had to be a coincidence. Had to be. 

'Yeah'

'So, I've been thinking....'

'Oh no'

'Oh shut up. I'm being serious.'

'Ok, ok, sorry. What's up?'

'We should do a video call.'

Simon got up, falling onto his bed as well with his phone, smiling at something. Probably a text from his girlfriend. Did he have a girlfriend?

'k'

I took a deep breath, calming butterflies in my stomach. Why was I nervous? I pressed the little video tape button in the corner and there was a ding as the call started to go through. There was a simultaneous ding from Snow's phone and I glanced over. It couldn't be... I looked back at my phone to see the shocked face of Simon Snow staring back at me. I launched myself off my bed. 

"Ice?" I questioned, and my voice came through Snow's phone as well.

"Baz?" he said, and I heard his voice through my phone. 

I turned bright red, realizing what this meant. Secret gay crushes on our roommate? That obviously meant... that meant... Simon Snow had a crush on me?

I grabbed my hoodie and ran out the door.

What was I supposed to do?

I heard Simon calling my name, but I ran out the front door of our dorm building into the cool air of the night. I kept running. My secret was out. My enemy... or was he? knew that I had a crush on him. He knew the other side of me that I only showed to people that mean a lot to me. But he means a lot to me, doesn't he?

I heard the dorm door slam behind me, and I run faster. Snow must be following me. I was on the football team. I could outrun him. I ran and ran, for what must be at least ten minutes. I had a stitch in my side, but Snow was still running, panting behind me. Finally I stopped, leaning against a lamppost, panting, completely tuckered out. Simon ran up beside me, stopping a few feet away. I managed to catch my breath and raise my head to look him in the eye. I stared into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes and those handsome bronze curls reflecting the light from the lamppost. I knew I was blushing. I had to be. Simon was too. He somehow managed a small smile and I almost melted. I was completely and utterly in love with this boy. He stepped closer, further into the light, and held out his hand. I carefully, cautiously, gingerly took it, and he entwined his fingers into mine, squeezing my hand. He burst out laughing, and I almost pulled away. Was he laughing at me?

No. "You have a crush on me, Baz?" My heart skips a beat hearing my nickname come from his lips. I flush red, looking down, but he brushes his other hand under my chin, lifting my head up. "And... and I have a crush on you. I tried to convince myself I hated you because I thought you hated me."

"I did the same thing," I breathe. I laugh, shakily, nervous. "So what do we do now?"

Simon blushed. "Do you... do you want... to.. be my boyfriend?"

I swear in that moment my heart leaped through my throat. "Y-yes!" I stuttered out eventually, and Simon laughed. I laughed too, with him. This was the best night of my life. I wanted to kiss him. I had to kiss him. His mouth was open, breathing heavily, and his eyes were shining. His hand was embraced in mine. I started to lean forward, towards him. 

And then he kisses me.


End file.
